


With a Thousand Sweet Kisses

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nicknames, Rimming, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott loves to come up with over-the-top nicknames for his husband. Derek loves to pretend he minds. (They both know better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Thousand Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Based off of this post: http://clawstoagunfight.tumblr.com/post/100122670613/i-just-want-all-the-sweet-sweet-scerek-love-i  
> Hope you enjoy. Title taken from the musical Rent "I'll Cover You"  
> See if you can spot the Beyoncé reference

“Honey I’m home!” Scott announces once he’s through the door of their two-story house. The groan he hears rumbling from upstairs makes him smile, “Don’t move, sweetums, I’m coming up.”

He makes a beeline for the kitchen first and puts his package in the refrigerator before trudging up the stairs, making a left, and walking two rooms down to the bathroom where his husband is standing bare-chested in front of the mirror brushing his teeth.

“Hi cupcake.” Scot greets and plants a sweet kiss to Derek’s cheek.

The beta spits out the toothpaste and glowers at him, “You’re the worst.”

Scott smiles at him from where he’s wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder. He plants another kiss just under Derek’s jaw, “I’m the best, pudding pop, and you love me.”

Derek’s groan gets even more exasperated and he physically slumps with exertion, “The _worst_.”

Scott beams at him because he loves this and no matter how much Derek pretends to hate the nicknames Scott knows he loves them just as much. It’s one of the alpha’s favorite thing to do: come up with over-the-top, cheesy nicknames to call his husband. He doesn’t do so in public, of course, because he doesn’t want to publicly embarrass him. However, at home, all bets are off.

Once Derek is done brushing his teeth and rinsing Scott spins him around and places a kiss to the tip of his nose, “If I’m so bad…how come there’s a surprise waiting for you in the fridge?”

Derek perks up immediately, “Pumpkin cheesecake?”

“Pumpkin Caramel _Pecan_ cheesecake.” Scott clarifies.

“The best. You’re the best.” Derek smiles wide and leans forward to capture Scott’s mouth in his. He tastes like mint.

When they pull away Scott can see the glint in Derek’s eyes, “Go.”

His husband dashes out of the bathroom.

“And she doesn’t even try to be discreet about it. Sometimes she brings out lemonade.” Derek groans and eats another forkful of cheesecake.

Scott is happily soaking in the vanilla scented bubble bath listening to him complain about Mrs. Wrotham, the 88 year-old widow across the street, who loves watching Derek while the beta gardens.

“She’s 88, muffin, let her enjoy the guns.”

Derek rolls his eyes so hard his head follows suit.

“Besides now you know how I feel when you literally sit on the porch and watch me mow the lawn.”

“That’s completely different.”

“How?”

“I’m your husband. I’m supposed to objectify you.”

“Now who’s the worst?” Scott teases.

Derek leans in close until they’re nose to nose, “Still you.”

Scott grabs his chin softly and kisses him. The kiss deepens in a matter of seconds until Derek falls heavily on top of Scott and into the bathtub splashing soapy water everywhere.

“Fuck.” Scott laughs into Derek’s neck.

“Not in here we won’t.” Derek answers without missing a beat.

“Surfboard?”

Derek bites Scott’s earlobe, “Bed.”

They track water puddles all the way to the bedroom. Derek face plants onto the mattress with Scott toppling on top of him. They spend minutes wrestling, neither really trying to get the upper hand, when Scott suddenly pins Derek face down on the bed.

Scott’s kisses begin at Derek’s right shoulder and trails across to the next before he makes his way back to the middle and slowly down his husband’s spine. Derek moans and arches into each press of Scott’s lips. He lets out a high keening noise when the alpha licks a wet stripe up the crack of his ass.

“Scott.”

“Settle, creampuff, I got you.”

Derek’s snort cuts off into a moan when Scott spreads him and licks him again. Scott takes his time. He holds his cheeks apart and fucks him open until Derek is rolling his hips back and grinding his ass desperately against Scott’s face.

When Scott pulls back to replace his tongue with slick fingers and to suckle on the head of his husband’s cock, Derek comes almost immediately. The alpha swallows it all, he swirls his tongue around the pink head until every drop is gone.

“Turn around for me, dewdrop, I want to see you.” Scott whispers to him.

They switch positions easily. Scott settles against the headboard and Derek straddles him. The younger man drizzles more lube onto his dick and jacks himself a little before he grabs Derek by the hips and eases him onto his cock.

They fuck as slow as they can go. Scott’s thrusts languid to meet the slow roll of his beta’s hips. He leaves kisses everywhere he can on the other man: on his collarbones, all across his throat, down the center of his chest. Scott sucks on a nipple until it pebbles and reddens and moves on to the other all the while Derek’s moans crescendo while he rocks against him.

“I love you so much, _cariño_ , so much.” Scott whispers into the dip of his husband’s throat.

He opens his eyes and touches his forehead to Derek’s, tightens the grip on his hips, and starts to thrust fast and deep. He watches, mesmerized, as Derek’s orgasm rolls through him. The way he arches his back and throws his back so far if not for Scott’s hold on him he’d fall against the bed. Scott wants to watch him forever. Wants to freeze this moment and replay it in slow motion. He wants to watch every bead of sweat that rolls down the side of his face, see every point of contact those teeth make with his bottom lip, wants to hear every hitch of breath and see every shudder that runs through his husband’s body. But his own climax forces him to close his eyes and ride it out.

Scott holds Derek tight against his body after they’ve both come down. Derek loves for Scott to stay inside him for as long as possible. The alpha obliges him, mouths at his shoulder until it gets uncomfortable and he has to pull out. They aren’t separated for more than a few seconds before Scott pulls Derek to his chest again and tangles their legs together.

They fall asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
